Power
"Power" is the 67th episode of Haven and the fifteenth episode of season 5. It is the second part of the 2 hour opener to season 5b. Synopsis To calm the terrified public, Nathan assembles a task force on a kamikaze mission to restore power. Meanwhile, Audrey races against the clock as the bodies stack up. Summary Two weeks after the outbreak, The Guard is at the elementary school handing out food and supplies. Audrey and Dwight organize the Troubled and hand out flashlights because their newest Trouble kills in complete darkness. Dwight confirms with Audrey that they've lost power in the northwest block, and Audrey warns that people are starting to lose their temper. Audrey worries that it's going from bad to worse and goes to help someone. Nathan pulls up in Duke's Truck and tells Dwight that no one knows who is causing the darkness Trouble. The Crocker journal mentions the Trouble so it came from Duke, but Duke isn't there to help them. When Nathan prepares to head out to search for the new Troubled person, Dwight warns that the power in town has been spotty. He assures Nathan that he and Audrey will figure out what's going on. A man tries to take more batteries and runs when the others confront him. Nathan goes into the school after the thief and follows him down into the cellar. The thief goes off into the darkness and as Nathan goes after him, hears a scream. He finds the man stripped down to a skeleton in a matter of seconds. In Halifax, Duke drives to the garage where he works. The boss mechanic warns that he can't find any information on him, and wonders if he's a terrorist. Duke assures him that he's not, and the boss figures that he has bigger problems. Duke says that he just wants to fix things, but the boss gives him a mop and tells him that he's off of fixing. Once the man leaves, Duke calls his contact Monty Colton and leaves a message saying that he needs an outdoor job. He warns Monty that he's not hustling things. As night falls, a woman tells Charlotte that her skin has become reflective. Audrey watches as Charlotte helps the woman, and admits that she doesn't know how long it will take to forgive her for what she did. Charlotte warns that it's almost impossible to remove a Trouble without killing someone, and she doesn't have the tools or materials. Audrey figures that she knows she can do it and walks over to Nathan. As they kiss, a man named Tony, comes over and says that Dwight wants to see him. As the power flickers, Dwight tells Nathan that they need to get the power plant back to 100%. There are number of Troubled incidents between them and the plant, and Nathan realizes that Dwight wants him to go. Nathan warns that they have to get the power up first before dealing with the darkness Troubled. The Guard bring everyone to the gym. Dwight tells the people that there's a bad element. The Guard drag out the surviving thief and Dwight says that he will be banished at sunrise. Nathan and Audrey, watching, realize that the darkness Trouble will kill him. The next morning, Nathan packs for his trip through "Trouble Alley." With the magnet Trouble active, cell phones and cars don't work. Nathan assures her that Kira Fletcher, Tony's fiancée, can use her Trouble to provide power. They're also taking an engineer and Dave, who has blueprints for the plant from a story the Herald had done. Vince confronts his brother and demands to know why he's going with Nathan. Dave says that Charlotte has answers, and she's going as well. Nathan figures that Charlotte is going to prove herself to Audrey. Audrey figures that Charlotte has figured out a way to end the Troubles but won't say what it is, and she'll continue searching for the person with darkness Trouble. They kiss and Nathan joins his team. Vince meets with Dwight and assures him that he did what is necessary. Dwight doesn't see it that way and walks away. However, McHugh calls him to see the body of another victim, Rolf Starr. The dead man's eyes are stained like Joe Sena, and they figure the killer is in the school. Vince tells McHugh not to tell anyone but Dwight. A teenager approaches Audrey and offers his ability to generate light to protect her. A woman, Peggy, comes over and says that her husband saw a man come out of the darkness unharmed. She and her husband were separated during the move, and Peggy gives Audrey a photo of her husband, Rolf. A woman, Monty's daughter Hailie, approaches Duke at the garage. She explains that Monty tried to go legit and it didn't work out, and he left town. Hailie admits that her father owed $31,000 to some people and now they're looking for her to get it back. Duke tells her to come back later and he'll get her the money. Before she goes, Hailie tells Duke that Monty always said Duke was a good guy. In Haven, Nathan and his team head into Trouble Alley. Charlotte notices Garland's ring on a chain around Nathan's neck, and Nathan says he figures that Lucy gave it to his father. It matches the pair that Charlotte and Audrey have, and Charlotte explains that it belonged to her husband. Mara kept it as a memento, and Charlotte tells Nathan to keep it and keep it safe. They came to a line that Nathan drew a week ago, indicating where the dangerous Troubles begin, and he tells everyone to stay silent. Once they're ready, everyone walks into the danger zone. Dave trips on some garbage tags, and a giant invisible creature walks toward them. The engineer freezes and the creature tears him apart. The others try to take cover but Charlotte gets her foot caught in some barbed wire. As Nathan tries to free her, Charlotte tells him that aether is the key and that if something happens to her, he has to get as much as he can to Audrey. Nathan manage to free her and they dive over the line just in time. Duke calls the local bank to get his deposits from the Haven bank. The manager tells him that he can't find Haven on the map and hangs up. Nathan and his team go to the Herald to get the blueprints, and discover that looters have already been there. Dave goes in the back and Charlotte tells Nathan that if aether is manipulated correctly then it can cure the Troubles. However, they need more than she's ever seen, and she can't bring in more with the thinnys sealed. Nathan says that William left a stash there, just as Dave comes out with Seth's rougarou detector. Duke stole it and it ended up at the Herald. Charlotte warns that William probably didn't have as much as she needs, and says that they have to get to the plant. At the school, Audrey shows Dwight the photo of Rolf. He advises her to find another lead, and insists that he has a town to protect. At the plant, Charlotte confirms that two of the four turbines are off-line. Kira warns that she's never done anything like it before, and Charlotte gives her two cables to hold. The woman takes them and concentrates, summoning enough power to jump start the turbines. The power levels hit 100%, and Kira is unable to stop her power. Nathan pulls her free and alarms go off, and Charlotte warns that they've overloaded the grid and Haven is without power. Duke meets Hailie later and confirms that she also doesn't remember Haven. He admits that he can't get her the money, and Hailie remembers that Duke had her mother use her "special powers" on jobs. She hopes that her ability runs in the family and she has it as well, but Duke tells her to go home and warns that she doesn't want anything to do with it. The boss overhears them talking. At the plant, Charlotte confirms that the circuit breaker kicked in. She needs an hour to figure out a way to get the power out, and Dave volunteers to help. Nathan leaves them to it and shows Charlotte a blip on the detector. Kira overhears them and offers her help, and Nathan reluctantly agrees to let her come with him. At the school, Audrey finds Vince with Rolf's corpse. She figures that he and Dwight are covering up a murder, and Vince insists that they're trying to avoid more panic. He explains that there have been three other deaths in the last two weeks, not including Joe Sena and the Colorado Kid. Audrey realizes that he's hiding something else and Vince shows her the comatose bodies of the people that Dwight has supposedly "banished". A Troubled man, Sandman, says that he gained his ability two weeks ago. Anyone he touches falls into a slumber, and they don't need to eat or drink. Vince insists that it's humane, and Sandman says that they're fine. Audrey wonders if they forced him to do it and offers to get him out, and Sandman says that he offered to help. He thanks her for her concern and Audrey tells Vince that people need to know what is really happening. At the plant, Dave warns Charlotte that the sun is setting. As she works, Dave asks if he's like her and Audrey. Charlotte says that he's a half-breed. She warns that little is known about the halflings, and he asks if they have visions, which intrigues Charlotte. The solenoids charge up before she can answer, but it will take hours for the power to reach the school. As the sun goes down, Dave lights tubes to hold the darkness off. Charlotte re configures the settings to get the power to the school faster, and says that Kira can help them recharge the system if she and Nathan get back soon. At the school, the people are fighting over flashlights. One man falls into the cellar and is killed, and Dwight says that they have to face it as a town. As they huddle together, Audrey sees the teenager from earlier and leads him to the front. She then compliments the woman, triggering her Trouble. The teenager emits light and the woman reflects it throughout the building. Nathan and Kira follow the detector to an abandoned building. Kira uses her Trouble to charge a fluorescent tube but warns that she can't keep it for long. As Nathan looks around, Kira says that without the wall she would be stuck in Venice. Nathan gives up and they prepare to leave, but he notices a breeze. They find a shaft in the floor leading down, and Nathan starts climbing down. The sun comes up and Tony joins Vince, who is waiting for Dave to return. Charlotte and Dave come back and Vince goes out to congratulate his brother. They have no idea where Nathan and Kira are, and Tony demands to know where they are. In Halifax, Hailie returns to the garage in response to the boss' call. When she refuses to work with him, he draws a gun on her. Hailie insists that she has powers but she can't use them, and the boss mechanic says that he knows the people she owes money to. She slams a car door into him and tries to run, but he tackles her and prepares to shoot her. Duke drives a truck, running the boss mechanic over, and passes right through Hailie. She realizes that her Trouble has been triggered, and he tells her to get in. Audrey packs to go after Nathan, and Charlotte asks to talk. She hugs her daughter and Audrey breaks into tears. As she insists that Nathan can't be dead, they hear people outside greeting Nathan and Kira as they return. Audrey runs to meet him and Tony demands to know where his fiancée is. Nathan hesitates and then finally says that they got stuck in the dark and Kira is dead. Furious, Tony screams at Nathan that he killed her. Credits Main Cast * Emily Rose as Audrey Parker * Lucas Bryant as Nathan Wournos * Eric Balfour as Duke Crocker Guest Starring * Laura Mennell as Charlotte Cross * Christian (credited as WWE Superstar Christian) as McHugh * Richard Donat as Vince Teagues * John Dunsworth as Dave Teagues * Rossif Sutherland as Henry/The Sandman * Paul Popowich as Tony * Alex Paxton-Beesley as Kira Fulcher * Tamara Duarte as Hailie Colton * William MacDonald as Boss Mechanic * Adam "Edge" Copeland (credited as Adam Copeland and WWE Superstar Edge) as Dwight Hendrickson Cast *Duncan MacDonald as Glowing Teen *Andre Haines as Engineer *Vi Tang as Thug #1 *Sean Koppel as Thug #2 *Joel DeLong as Angry Citizen *Jennifer Morris as Peggy Starr *Judy Savoy as Older Wife Quotes *'Glowing Teen': up to Audrey Hey. Audrey: Hmm? Glowing Teen: I don't know what kind of freak has this killer darkness thing, but if you kneed somewhere safe. his jacket to reveal his glowing torso Audrey: Raytech? teen zips his jacket back up and leaves *'Kira': her trouble while holding the two wires Get mad. Fat free yogurt. Trout. Troubles. Featured Music *"Blue Flares" by In-Flight Safety *"Slow Down" by Miloshi Notes *This episode takes place two weeks after the events of "Chemistry", "Chosen" and "New World Order". * "Power", "The Trial of Nathan Wuornos" and "Enter Sandman" all took place on the same day. Links Summary from tv.com Category:Season 5